


Never Grow Up

by tonystork



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Darn, Gen, I think it counts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and it flew out of me, but maybe a few broken hearts, does that count?, i was playing my ukulele and then I just got the urge to write, no characters were harmed in the making of this, this literally came out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystork/pseuds/tonystork
Summary: "How do I live for the rest of my life without you?"...“I’m sorry kid, I don’t have an answer for that.”ORThe lab seems to be the only place where Peter can ask the hard questions, and sometimes, despite how badly you want one, there's just no good answer.(POST-ENDGAME)





	Never Grow Up

Peter narrowly dodged a small explosion from his experiment.

“Careful!” Tony chided from across the table, frowning at the boy for his carelessness.

“Sorry, sorry. I meant to grab the other wire but accidentally hit the one next to it.” Peter said, moving the wire more carefully this time. Mr. Stark’s suit needed tending to, and Tony was busy ‘being a mentor’ as he called it. Peter joked it was just an attempt at free child labour, but he knew it was so Tony could watch over him full time while Peter meddled with, well, metal. Safely. Which was something he wasn’t used to doing - being safe, that is.

“Don’t worry, you’ve got me to take care of you.” Tony said jokingly. Ever since Peter properly met Morgan, became her big brother, he’d been taking his well-being into consideration before attempting something his father figure would deem ‘stupid and reckless and absolutely Peter’. It seemed, against all odds, the little girl had finally taught Peter some self-preservation skills. At his words, though, Peter’s expression fell. The tone in his voice became uncharacteristically somber as he looked up at his mentor with big, sad round eyes.

“And when I don’t?” Peter’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard. The sudden lump in his throat was attempting to steal all his breath.

“I’m sorry kid, I don’t have an answer for that.” Tony’s face fell slack for a moment before his features returned to their usual focused state. “Do you need some help with the wiring there? It looks like you’ve crossed the red one and the ye-” Tony started, stopping mid sentence when Peter figured out the problem himself. He grinned at his boy proudly. Peter was so much smarter than he’d ever give himself credit for. He’d always known this kid would be great no matter what he did. Peter looked at the ground for a moment before meeting his mentor’s eyes.

“Mr. Stark-” Peter started before Tony interrupted him.

“Kid, it’s Tony.” He said fondly, leaning back onto the table with his arms crossed. He patiently waited for Peter to speak.

“Tony, you’ve designed a protocol for everything, any problem I have, but all I really have is one question.” Peter said slowly.

“Shoot, kid. Give me what you’ve got.” Tony said sarcastically, uncrossing his arms and dropping them by his side.

“Tell me how to live for the rest of my life without you.” Peter said, wavering on the last few words. He looked up as the AI Tony’s face went blank momentarily, vacant eyes searching for a reply that couldn’t be found. The AI’s features snapped back into Tony’s usual sarcastic facade, and Peter wanted to cry for how that was all it was. A facade.

“I’m sorry kid, I don’t have an answer for that.” The holographic Tony said with sympathy in his voice. Peter sagged under the knowledge that he would never get Tony back. Not _ his _ Tony. 

“_Oh, kid. _” Tony sadly huffed. He opened his arms to comfort his boy and-

Peter briefly forgot that holograms aren’t physical beings. He passed straight through the embrace that Tony was offering and sank to the floor, holding himself instead as the hologram puffed out. It would take a moment for it to rebuild itself again. After months, Peter thought he would get used to it. But, as Peter was quickly learning, you never really get used to it. There will always be little things that he would hear, or feel, or see, and he’d be reminded of how Tony used to manage to get at least a little bit of oil in his beard every time they were in the lab together. Or how Tony could always seem to sense when Peter was about to do something idiotic while experimenting. Or how Tony could always hear the change in Peter’s voice, telling him he was trying to hold back his tears as he was now.

Peter’s advanced hearing picked up on the tiny pattering of feet, sneaking towards the door of the lab. Morgan loved to sneak up on her big brother. Peter quickly turned off the hologram and stood up slowly, wiping a hand over his face. He took a deep breath as he forced the tears to retreat. _ Three...two...one… _

“_Boo! _” Screamed Morgan as she pounced from behind the wall. Peter faked a jump as he turned to the tiny Stark and raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Ahh! Morgan! How’s my favourite girl?” Morgan preened at the compliment as Peter lifted her into his arms. To Peter’s ears, after months of only grieving sobs, hearing her giggle was the best sound in the world. Peter tickled her side and she let out a belly laugh as she slapped his hand away.

“Good. Mommy says that since I cleaned up all my toys, I can watch a movie with you!” Peter was reminded again just how much the baby Stark was like her father. Peter knew getting Morgan to clean up after herself was just like Tony looking after himself in his lab. Nearly impossible. Peter held up his hand for a high five. Morgan gave him a big toothy grin as she whacked her hand on his. Peter pretended to fall over from the sheer strength of the kid. Morgan giggled as he flipped back onto his feet and swung her into the air. Peter was struck by the sudden thought that Morgan was so...little. She was just a kid. Her life, marred by loss as his, was still simple. She cleaned up her toys and had nap times and exciting first days of school. As Peter brought her down, he gave her a big hug before reluctantly letting her go. He didn’t have to wonder anymore. He knew now how Tony felt when he was here with him, because it was the same he felt for Morgan. _Never grow up, Super Mo. _He grabbed his little sister’s hand and started to lead her back to the living room. As Peter was walking past the door, he flipped off the power to the lab. Best not to have Morgan playing hide and seek in there later. Their voices dwindled with each step they took from the room.

_ “What movie do you want to watch, Super Mo?” _Peter’s voice was quiet as Morgan skipped along beside him, occasionally being lifted into the air as she screamed with joy.

_ “Peter Pan!” Morgan said excitedly. _Tony’s hologram flickered back to life in the lab, watching his two kids interacting together. It was almost as if the AI was really alive, just for a moment. Tony sat on the table watching with a sad smile as his kids walked away, laughing.

_ “Morgan, did you know that’s the best movie, like, ever?” Peter said dramatically, his voice getting quieter with every step he took. _ Tony got up from the table, and with a final look back, and a bittersweet smile left on his face, Tony faded from view. His kids would be okay.


End file.
